someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducktales NES - The Negative Ending
Hello there. My name is Antonio, but you could just call me A. You see, I was always a huge fan of flea markets. That's mostly because of stories like Ben Drowned, Pokemon Cursed Black, and a few others. It always irks me that in my area, I didn't even have any. I decided to drive all the way to Canada to see if there was any there. To my luck, it was. I saw so many things in there. Little Nicknacks, old pictures, and even old recording equipment. The only thing I was interested in was the Video Games. I asked the owner of place if there was any old NES games they had. They said that they had one left, and that it was severely edited by the person who dropped it off. That didn't bother me. The point is, I wanted to see if anything strange happened, so I bought it. It wasn't a big mistake or anything like that. In fact, it was kind of interesting, and made me dig into the game's files after I finished playing. Nothing paranomal happened, and there is no time in this story where you will hear me say that the game's haunted. It's just a rom hack, and the store owner told me. I knew what I was getting myself into from the start. Time to tell you all about the hack. The Game This is where it all begins. I put the cartridge into my NES, and turned it on. The title screen was normal. The copyright date was changed, and was replaced by glitchy numbers, as well as letters. I pressed start, and it skipped the the map selection screen, and went straight to Transylvania. The music was a bit... off. You see, some part of the music keep looping, and some of the notes cut off at random points. There was even times when the music was entirely gone. I continued into the level, and beat the other levels with ease. Nothing else changed until I got near the end. I finally almost beat the game, and race Glumgold to the top, and get the treasure. As soon as I touch it, the pillar disappears, and scrooge falls to the ground with a pixelated splat noise. No blood or anything. Just a black screen. I went back to the map selection screen, and there was only one option. Purgatory. I entered the level, and there was a strange song that played the whole time. It sounded like a garbled mess, with all of the sound the NES could possibly produce, and not only was it looped, but it was so loud, too. Luckily, I managed to turn the TV down before my ears got damaged. The stage layout was just a simple line. Scrooge was pitch black the whole time. I kept on going. No enemies. Nothing. Just.... Scrooge. I eventually got to the end, where I saw huey, dewey, and louie. They were all messed up, however. Dewey was just a puddle on the ground. Huey's sprite was corrupted, and was flying all over the place. The same goes for Huey. I saw a rope in front of them, so I walked up toward it. Scrooge was still pitch black, and the sky turned dark grey. There were bricks on the ground, which looked exactly like the ones from the ending. I still have a screenshot of the game on my computer, and I can show it to you. After jumping into it, the game just... Crashes. Nothing more. When I tried to launch the game, it repeated the same event as before. This didn't exactly scare me, but who in their right mind would make an ending like that? I'm not too sure, but at least this was just a hack. Story Made By: Downward Spiral I'm sorry this story was short. It was thanksgiving, so I had to rush it just a bit. This is my first ever creepypasta on this wikia page. Epilogue I decided to boot up the game again,and it booted up!But Scrooge's face was missing from the title screen.I chose normal and chose the moon,the stage looked normal,but there was no Scrooge,I could scroll to the left and right,but then i got near the wall that you need gizmo duck for,but then the game crashed.Before it crashed i noticed that Webby wasn't standing on the wall.I then put in a DuckTales 2 cartridge i had,but it crashed after i pressed start.Then i thought:Was Scrooge dead and DuckTales 2 never happend,i reset the game,but instead of the title screen,i saw a scene from the bad ending where glomgold finds the treasure of McDuck,but the text from Scrooge was missing.So then i realised that the Negative ending was the true endingCategory:Creppypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Duck Tales Category:Screenshots and Visuals